


Jackal's Giant Miscalculation

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Manipulation, Sounding, Yaoi, gigantification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tier 3 Commission: Jackal tries to get revenge on Natsu for taking out the demon guild, he acts on a moment with him and Sting only to mess up the curse.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Jackal, Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe, Romeo Conbolt/Natsu Dragneel
Kudos: 26





	1. Jackal's Giant Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Jackal's Giant Miscalculation

Tier 3 Commission: Jackal tries to get revenge on Natsu for taking out the demon guild, he acts on a moment with him and Sting only to mess up the curse.

-x-

Jackal was revived, there was one demon nest left, it had an emergency pod to revive a demon. Jackal just happened to be a lucky demon. He left his pod in all his naked glory, he had furry arms and legs, golden fur with black spots, his crotch was furry as well with half his dick hanging out of his sheath.

His total cock length was 12 inches, but 7 inches hung out of his sheath. His furry balls hanging beneath it, his pube fur spread around his hips reaching his tail. He had hairy pits, but the rest of his body was smooth. Rock hard pecs and six pack abs, his beastly ears twitched.

Flexing his muscles, he tested his new body out. His sexy back and plump glutes flexed and bounced. His furry hand came down and started stroking himself. He smirked as his full 12 inches came out. “Oh yeah!” his free hand fondled his balls.

He pumped his shaft faster and faster, feeling his first release after being reborn. “Oh yeah oh yeah, take it bitch!” he howled and came. Thick ropes of cum came all over the floor and walls. “Yeah that's good. Just you wait Dragon Slayer, I'm gonna make you pay!”

Searching around the mini base he didn't have many options. Till he found some strange powder. “Shrinking Salts perfect.”

Jackal's mini Theater (Jackal's Pov)

I'll douse that pink haired dragon slayer and shrink him down. Grab him and use him as a fleshlight. I could hold him in my hand and mock his tiny size.

Taking the tiny male and trapping him against my dick. Coating him in my scent, and making the fire eater eat my seed. I can see it now, his shrunken muscles would feel so good along my length. Him forced to cling to my cock his arms pecs abs cock and legs used to pleasure me.

When I cum I will cover him with it, bath him in my scent and mark him as mine forever. I can almost see his cum drunk face. He would come to crave my seed and pleasure me of his own will. The little slut would probably sleep in my sheath, oh yeah that'll be hot!

His mental theater ended, and Jackal blew his load all over shelves. “This is gonna be good!” he grabbed the salts and found some pants to put on.

-x-

He searched for the pink haired wizard. It didn't take him long to locate his home, but seeing what was there he really wasn't expecting.

Natsu wasn't alone.

-x-

Sting had become Sabertooth's Leader, but he was still a young man. He had his own needs and desires, one of such desires was Natsu Dragneel. He had masked them behind a wall of bravado.

That wall had broken and crumbled, and now all he wanted was to be with the male. They had to keep their relationship on the down low, but that didn't stop Sting from visiting his home.

“Ah ahh Natsu-sama!” the blonde moaned.

“Come here, Sting...” he kissed the blonde, swallowing his moans.

Jackal's cheeks burned in a blush as he spied on the scene before him. 'Holy fuck!' Indeed it was.

The sabertooth leader was clad in only a thong and his midriff, the string riding his crack, so his ass was on full display. His hard on was rubbing against Natsu's crotch.

The blonde was naked besides the thong, sexy back, broad shoulders, sexy arms and legs and big feet. His nipples were hard and perky, no doubt from arousal, and peeking through his midriff shirt. His body was flushed with sweat and arousal. His bulge was clearly a 9 incher, he had a little bit of hair above his crotch.

Natsu was fully dressed however but even he was practically on full display. The vest he wore showed off his pecs and abs, strong arms and hairy pits, the male had a treasure path up to his navel. His own baggy pants looked pretty tight from the bulge rubbing against Sting. His bulge was so thick and long, he was clearly packing a monster in his pants.

The two made out and were frotting like horny bunnies. The bulges brushed and rubbed together. It was hot, hot hot hot, the friction between them.

Sting broke off the kiss to moan, Natsu reaching behind him to grope his ass, while bucking against him. “You have such a nice plump ass Sting!”

“Natsu!” he moans. “Please!”

“I know what you want, naughty dragon.” he released his ass and raised his arms above his head. Sting didn't hesitate and buried his face in his pit. He took a deep whiff and his body shivered.

Sting had hearts in his eyes, Natsu's musk was spicy and erotic. He started licking, and… 'Fuck the hell yes!' he lapped like a hungry puppy. He enjoyed the male's taste, and the feeling of the male's hair dance along his tongue.

Natsu grinned enjoying the blonde's licking. He moved from the left to the right, moaning and panting with each lick, feeling hot and tingly all over. 'So good, tastes so good!'

Jackal got hard watching them, the smell of their musk filled the home and even leaked outside. 'Ok plan hasn't changed, I'll hit them both!' His fantasy included Sting and Natsu shrunken, and the two humping against his cock while making out on the tip.

He grinned wickedly, he got out the salts, and giving a quick toss through the window. The two got hit, but Natsu got hit with the most of it. “What was that?” Sting backed off, feeling his body pulse. “Ahh Natsu I feel weird.”

Before Natsu's eyes Sting bean to grow! His midriff got tighter and tighter, his pecs continued to grow. “It's tight, too tight!” RRRRIIIIIPPPPP

The midriff rips off him, not in one piece either, the garment couldn't contain Sting's pecs and back muscles. Natsu's eyes widened at the huge pec muscles and sexy nipples.

Natsu couldn't help himself he leaned forward and began to suck on one of his nipples. Sucking on the left while his hand groped the right. “Mmmhhmm!” Sting tossed his head back.

Jackal's jaw dropped. 'What the hell?' He checked the vile the salt was contained in. 'Oh shit this stuff expired years ago!'

“Ohhhhhh!” Jackal tossed his head back to look at the scene before him. Not only did Sting's ass get fuller, his cock started to grow, the bulge in his thong was reaching critical mass. His 9 inch pecker doubled in size.

It was hot and embarrassing, His own cock and balls were giving him a wedgie, and the friction he felt was maddening. His pre soaked his underwear, made it a little tougher to rip apart, but something had to give as his cock hit 18 inches.

Snap Rip!

His thong snapped and ripped off dangling off the tip of his cock. The huge rod slide up rubbing against his crotch, abs, and pecs. “Wow!”

Natsu simply going with the flow, began licking the tip of Sting's new big dick. “Ahh Natsu-sama!” Sting moaned, the hot tongue caressing the tip of his new dick was intense. He didn't stop there, his hands groped his huge pecs.

Sting bucked, rocking his hips, frotting + abs = pec fucking all in once. It felt good, so good. Sting started drooling, he felt his release building. “Ah ah Natsu-sama!” he moaned as he came, shooting his load into his mouth.

He trembled, as his orgasm rocked him, despite his release he was still hard, but the orgasm was really powerful. His butt cheeks clenched and his balls lurched as the last of his seed was chugged by Natsu.

Natsu wasn't done with him and began humping against him more, his change starting as the two made out. His body began to grow and grow, his pants grew tighter and tighter.

Nothing tighter than his crotch, his cock, it ripped through the crotch of his pants and rubbed against Sting's penis and balls. Natsu groans, rocking his hips his cock and balls continue to grow until it dwarfs even Sting.

Sting gasps as he clings to Natsu's cock. He soon found himself sitting on Natsu's huge balls, legs wrapping around the length of his penis. The musk flooded his nose, and he couldn't stop himself from humping and grinding against the growing penis.

Pre spilled out and overflowed from his length. Sting started lapping at his erect flesh, lapping away the essence that ran down it. His giant pre was like chugging down a large cup of pre.

He did his best to keep stroking pumping and licking, even grinding his ass against the giant balls. The penis kept growing to the point Sting couldn't wrap his legs around it anymore.

The dick grew larger and larger until it hit Natsu's roof and broke through it, rising to the size of a tree. “Oh fuck!” The pressure of breaking through his roof was too much for Natsu. He came, his seed shooting high into the sky only to rain down.

He painted the forest white, and even Jackal got drenched in his semen. The weight of his heavy load knocked down Jackal's pants.

“Natsu-sama!” Sting gasped. It wasn't just his penis that grew, his body began growing as well. His legs soon ripped apart the remainder of his pants. His vest grew tighter and tighter around his broad shoulders till the body ripped through it and let em in tatters.

Natsu gasped and moaned as his body continued to grow, not so much in muscle but in pure size. Sting managed to jump on his abs just in time as his body couldn't even be contained in his own house.

He grew so big his house broke apart and his cock bobbed in the air. “Ahh man my house!” He was careful not to move, not wanting to damage anything further. “Sting?” He looked down and couldn't see him, his pecs were to huge.

Sting's current location: Natsu's treasure path, being tickled by the manly hair. It was like being in a field of tall grass. Sting lost himself for a moment laying in the field of manly hair. He basked in the manly aroma and the way the hair tickled his naked body.

Jackal was pissed, his plan failed, but the wicked demon decided to make the most of this. He climbed up the dick the size of a tree.

Natsu's penis pulsed. “Sting?” Jackal made it to the top and smirked. “You!”

“Not my plan, but I will still have my revenge.” He straddles Natsu's cock head and rubs his cock against his piss slit.

“Why you...” he tried to move, but ended up knocking over a few trees. “Crap!”

He flinched. “Hhahaha just stay right there, don't wanna wreck anything do you?” he let the tip of his dick kiss Natsu's cock hole. “Just sit back while I claim your cock cherry!”

“You...” Jackal thrust in. “Ahh!”

“Ohh yeah, your cock's the best hole I've ever fucked!” he sank deep into Natsu's pipe...well as deep as he could go. His knot kissed his slit hole, and Jackal began to fuck his dick. His tail brushing and caressing around the giant head.

“Fuck!” he moaned, the fur tickled his penis, while the cock in his pipe added a unique friction. The force of his thrusts sent vibrations through his rod. “Damn you!”

Jackal laughed as he fucked Natsu's giant penis. “Yeah yeah take that you bastard!” Jackal panted and moaned. “Here take my knot!” he slammed his knot inside.

“What the hell do you think you are doing to Natsu-sama!” a voice from behind him snapped.

“What?!” Jackal turned and saw Sting behind him.

“Get him Sting!” Natsu shouts. 

“You did this, I'll make you pay!”Jackal struggled, but couldn't pull out of Natsu's penis. Sting rubbed his huge cock against his ass, dripping his pre into the demon's hole.

“Ahh damn it no, you are too big!”

“And who's fault is that, so take responsibility!” Sting thrust in, and the demon howled. His body took the huge dick without tearing. Natsu smirked, watching his Sting go. He pounded, into Jackal's manhole, and fed him every inch of his monster. “Tight!”

“Bastard, ohh so big!” his stomach swelled from the sheer size of that 18 incher. The girth created friction, as Sting began fucking his man hole. His heavy balls slapped into into furry ones.

“Make nice to Natsu-sama's cock.” he forces Jackal's head down, and the demon obeys, licking at the mushroom tip.

Natsu enjoyed the show, feeling his own release build up. Jackal came first, his prostate getting slammed non stop by the huge rod. His seed erupted down the pipe. His clenching heat pulled Sting over the edge, he gave a few more thrusts and came into Jackal's tight heat.

His seed made Jackal's abs melt as his stomach swelled up like a balloon. His demon belly stretched to take the massive dragon load. He looked positively pregnant, but his release was nothing at what was coming.

Natsu groaned, he let out a cry as he came. His giant rod pulsed and erupted like a volcano. The two gasped as they were forced out and launched into the air. Seed painting both their bodies. They might have died from the fall had not the seed making a sea to cushion their fall. They fall into the flow, his dragon cock acting like a volcano that flooded the forest.

The whole forest would smell like Natsu for days, if not weeks. Poor Jackal's plan really backfired. He wanted to make Natsu addicted to him, but now he was the one addicted.

He moved into Natsu's pubes, and made a nest for himself. Sting was still Natsu's lover. He couldn't take Natsu's giant penis but there was one thing he could take.

“Are you sure about this Sting?” he lifted the little guy up.

“Yes, I wanted you to claim my main hole, I'll take whatever I can get.”

“Well they say a fairy can take the tip of a man's cock without dying, do you want to be my fairy Sting?”

“Yes!” His plump ass was trained for days for this, his dragon body pushing to the limits. He managed to swallow the tip, his ass stretched wildly and his stomach swollen from just the tip. His own huge prick cumming from the fullness. “I did it, I did it Natsu-sama!”

“Yes you did,” going for a self suck maneuver, he licked Sting's muscled body, the blonde spread his legs, and got lapped at.

“I love you, I love you Natsu-sama!” Sting moans.

“Hey I want a turn!” Jackal howled from the base.

“You couldn't handle it,” Sting sticks his tongue out at him.

“My demon hole can take anything your puny dragon hole can!” The two argued as Natsu laughed.

There may have been a way to reverse the effects some magic to counter the curse, but for now Natsu enjoyed his time with his two mini mates.

End


	2. Romeo's Giant Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tier 2: Romeo loves Natsu, but after he was made giant size the chances diminished. He finds a potion to make him grow, in more ways than one.

Romeo's Giant Solution

Tier 2: Romeo loves Natsu, but after he was made giant size the chances diminished. He finds a potion to make him grow, in more ways than one.

-x-

Romeo is in love with Natsu, even in his current giant state. The dragon slayer couldn't wear clothes in his giant state so Romeo got to see every inch of his naked glory. He missed the slayer since he moved to the island.

He couldn't get the images of the giant dragon slayer out of his mind. His big cock, his big balls, his big pecs and sexy rock hard abs, Natsu was a sexy beast even before his gigantification.

Romeo spent his nights pleasuring himself to the pink haired male, feeling up his chest, pinching one of his nips imagining Natsu touching him. He played with his hard 5 incher, his foreskin sliding back and forth over the head. “Ahh ahh ahh Natsu-sama!”

He raised his balls, exposing his tight pink hole to the world. His fingers ripped lower, caressing his taint before reaching his hole. He rubbed his pucker, and his greedy hole swallowed his fingers.

One finger, then two, even three, as his mind imagined the thick rod of his love penetrating his tight hole. “Natsu, Natsu Natsu!” he moaned. The three digits churned up his insides, his penis pulsing and leaking all over his developing abs. The boy arched his back and came with a roar of his beloved's name.

The first stream shot clear over his head, the rest that followed splattered his face, neck, chest, abs, before driblling out and covering his softening cock. 'It's not fair, Sting-san and Jackal get to be with Natsu-sama and I can't...or can I…'

He was determined to find something to make him big enough to be with Natsu. With luck he found a potion that could change him. With potion in hand he headed to the island where he found his giant beloved sun bathing.

Sting and Jackal were out doing missions. Natsu's soft cock was dangling into the water, his big balls floating in the grand ocean. Romeo used a boat to get up to his cock and took a big whiff. 'Ohhh Natsu-sama!' he could already feel his manhood throbbing.

He embraced the huge tool, feeling it's warmth. 'This is Natsu-sama's big cock!' his manhole pulsed. 'Time to climb!'

Using Natsu's cock like a bridge he climbed out of his boat and up his length to the forest of pubes. He left his shoes behind, so he was barefoot. Natsu's manly hair tickled his exposed flesh, and his musk filled the boy's senses.

For Romeo, it was like walking through a field of tall flowers, with a spicy manly aroma. He made it out of the manly hair forest, and reached the giant abs. Walking on the hot muscled flesh was a interesting experience.

The heat that radiated off his giant body seeped into Romeo's body through his feet. By the time he reached the pecs he had worked up a nice sweat. He collapsed into the valley. “Natsu-sama!” he moaned.

His muscles flexed. “Hmm?” Natsu looked at him. “Ohh Romeo, what are you doing here?”

Romeo blushed. “I came here to ask to become your mate!” he confessed, his heart pounded in his chest.

“I'm flattered Romeo, and I'm not against taking another mate, but you are still young, you have your whole life to fall in love. Besides I think I might be too big for you.”

Romeo trembles. “Do not insult my feelings, I love you Natsu-sama!” he pulls out the potion. “And I'm serious about being with you. Please give me this chance to show you!”

Drinking the potion he feels his body pulse with magic. “Oh?” Before Natsu's eyes Romeo began to age, he got taller and bigger.

He miscalculated on one thing, his clothes. The vest he wore got tighter and tighter as his shoulders got broader, and his pecs got bigger. “Oh ohhh!” the fabric dug into his chest, rubbing his nipples till they peaked. His once baggy pants got extra tight.

It showed off his new cock size, both his penis and balls swelled to new sizes. Romeo's manhood becoming 10 inches, as it rubbed against the confines of his underwear, the friction coaxed his semi into a full hard state.

The man groaned cupping his aching crotch. “So tight, so tight!' he moaned. His ass swelled, making the fabric pull even tighter on his crotch.

His growth wasn't over yet, he grew taller and more muscled. He grew a thick nest of manly hair, and his clothing began to rip as his body neared his adult form.

As Natsu saw it he was as tall as Jackal now. Natsu decided to spare him, with a quick blow, he released a powerful heat that helped Romeo rip through his clothes. “Ahh ahhh!” His new adult body ripped through his garments the pieces burning away.

Romeo's fat 12 incher pulsed in the air. “Ohh fuck!”

“You are looking good Romeo, you might be able to take the head of my cock in that form.”

“Really?!” he smiled.

“Yes really!” Romeo teared up. “Oh thank you!” he cried and hugged his pecs. He rocked his hips rubbing his dick between the valley of muscle.

Natsu's cock rose from the water and towered above him, casting a shadow over Romeo. The male gulped and felt his manhole twitch. The breeze carried his musk to Romeo. “Ohh fuck yes!”

He dashed towards the towering cock and began to climb it again. This time, he kissed licked and humped his way up. He used his whole body to pleasure Natsu's giant rod.

Natsu shivered, adult Romeo was fit, his muscles felt so good against his cock. He could feel his perky nips rub against the sensitive skin of his manhood. With a smirk, he blew heated air and Romeo moaned.

His manhole pulsed, and his body glistened with sweat. Things got a little slippery, but he just had to cling harder, increasing the friction.

He made it to the top and marveled at the fat head. “So big!” he began to lick at the tip, while one hand played with his hole. He took 3 fingers on the first try and then added a fourth.

Natsu moaned as Romeo made out with his cock head, thrusting his tongue into the slit, tasting the first drops of pre. He continued humping against his length.

Once he was ready he climbed on top of the cock mountain and spread his cheeks. The tip kissed his hole, and he sank down. Doing as fairies do with big cocks, their holes stretched and swallowed up the tip of the man they loved.

He took it inside, his ass stretching wide. Romeo was in heaven, dragon slayer pre made things a bit easier. His ass swallowed the tip and made his bell swell from the excess girth.

“I have Natsu-sama inside me!” he moaned rubbing his swollen belly. His toes curled and his manhole pulsed around the fat head. He grabbed his cock and began pumping himself, loving the absolute fullness. “Ah ah ah ah ah Natsu-sama!”

His manhole squeezed and hugged Natsu's cock head, milking him closer and closer to release. When Romeo came his inner walls hugged the fat cock head in release.

Natsu moaned and came. He expected Romeo to be shot off and covered in seed, but no… As the thick dragon slayer semen poured into his belly it reacted with the potion inside and Romeo began to grow larger.

Each spurt made him bigger and bigger, his cock grew so large it reached down to Natsu's mouth. “Ohh,” he grabbed the long dick and began to suck on the head as Romeo's transformation continued.

His giant ass swallowed Natsu's cock. “Real sex, real sex with Natsu-sama!” Indeed it was, they were equally gigantic. His inner walls stretched to take Natsu's huge rod as his own grew down Natsu's throat. “Ohh Natsu-sama!” he moaned as his penis was sucked.

He was so sensitive he couldn't hold back. Once Natsu's dick was fully sheathed inside him, and his big balls rested in Natsu's pubes he came. His manly essence filled Natsu's mouth only to be sucked away.

Natsu put milking machines to shame. Slurping and sucking every drop away. Romeo's inner walls worked well, pulsing and squeezing around Natsu's giant dick. It had been awhile since Natsu buried his full length in someone. So he bucked off the ground and came, pumping more giant semen into Romeo's body.

It was a vicious cycle, Romeo's seed filling Natsu with stamina and energy to fuck, and Natsu's seed making Romeo hot and horny. The two kept cumming, till finally their balls were dry.

Romeo's softened cock left Natsu's lips but his stayed deep inside the man. Romeo collapsed, and Natsu caught him embracing the new giant.

The two made out, and Romeo cried tears of joy. This was a dream come true. Sure he had some explaining to do when Jackal and Sting returned, but after Natsu removed his cock from Romeo's hole they basked in the waterfall of semen that escaped so all was forgiven.

End


End file.
